


The Slytherin

by heartofspells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then I will laugh because I will always be that Slytherin. I will forever be the Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherin

People always tend to think I’m mean. Pansy Parkinson, the awful, horrible, sneering Slytherin. I’m not, though. I care more deeply about the people I love than any of the other berks in this school could ever hope to. I simply deign no to let them know or see it. I _am_ a Slytherin, after all.  
  
I am no different from anyone else, and I know this. I have a mother and a father. I learned how to walk, talk, and feed myself in the same ways that everyone else did. I fall in love just as easily and I fall apart just as much after every heartbreak. I have _feelings_ just like every other sorry person in this wretched world does. But, again, I am a Slytherin and must not show any of this on simple principle.  
  
I have a sister, did you know that? Well, strictly speaking, I _had_ a sister. She was quite a few years older. A seventh year when I was in my first. She moved to Ireland when she left school.  
  
When the Dark Lord returned, my father ordered her to return home and fight for our family’s cause. She refused. Apparently, she had made quite a few Muggleborn friends. She told my father that our family’s cause was no longer _hers_. My father said that if that was to be the case, then she was no longer part of _his_ family. He disowned her. Gone; just like that. My mother cried. So did I.  
  
She disappeared after that, probably for her and her friends’ safety. I haven’t heard from her in years. I don’t even know if she’s still alive. I miss you, Laelia. You’ll always be my sister, no matter what this bloody war has to say about it.  
  
Deep down, on the inside, I’m terrified of what is coming. Father and Mother wish for me to join the fight when I leave school. They want me to ‘help make a difference’. I don’t want to. I don’t think I can do it; kill people, those I know or those I don’t. I’m not evil. I’m only a Slytherin.  
  
Half of my friends are already clawing at the walls in anticipation of joining their beloved Dark Lord. I don’t want to have to watch them die. They will, too. Some of them will die in battle while others will simply go at _his_ hand; _his_ wand for their own ineptitude. I don’t want to see that, but I will. I’ll have to because I am a Slytherin and it is what is expected of me.  
  
I don’t understand why no one hasn’t just grabbed Potter and turned him over to the Dark Lord. There have been plenty of opportunities and I am positive there will be plenty more. He is not protected every minute of every day. If the Dark Lord had him, then this whole nightmare would end, for the most part.  
  
One day, the opportunity will rise again and I will do what is needed myself. I will turn Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. Then I will laugh because I will always be _that_ Slytherin. I will forever be _the_ Slytherin.


End file.
